Order's Angel
by ShipCanons
Summary: A different type of Chaos story; what happens if Percy if forgets his fatal flaw when asked to join a creator's army? What will happen to his betrayers? Pernico! dark!Percy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Heyo! First off, I wanna say that this is my short story for Captide's competition on Instagram! So yeah, I know that I'm not done yet with my other story, but hey, maybe you'll enjoy this little snippet in the meantime. After I've finished my current story, I will also be continuing this on, so the first chapter is what I will be submitting, then any chappies after are for the purpose of the story. It's a sort of Chaos story, but with my own twist on it – all will be revealed shortly! I also want to say that I think Chaos stories, how Percy's pushed out of camp with a sibling seeming better than him etc. is a bit unrealistic. I don't think anyone would so easily turn their backs on him. So I like to think this idea I have is original. I hope you enjoy! Anyhoo, let's get starter-inoed!**

 **As usual, I am not Rick Riordan, so I do not own Percy Jackson. I wish.**

 **Chapter 1: Betrayal (also all of this is written in either Percy's P.O.V or Ata's P.O.V (my OC), but mostly Percy's – it wouldn't make sense without Ata's P.O.V. However, this starts with Percy)**

I still don't know what happened. I'm still confused about why they all turned my back on me. Did I say anything wrong? Do anything wrong? No, I lived. But I guess for those stuck up brats who call themselves my "friends", I'm not good enough. I have stared death in the face several times, never flinching, never showing any sign of a weakness for those selfish, arrogant Gods, and all I got in return? Pain. Complete and utter pain. Not physical pain; that would have been easier to endure. No, this pain was emotional, stabbing right down into my heart, tearing through my lungs, and ripping out my stomach. Nothing could compare to this pain.

Maybe I should elaborate.

-Flashback-

I sit down on my bed, slumping into the familiar cushions and blankets, snuggling down into a comfortable position in which to read. I know I know, you must be thinking, Percy you have the capability to read? Actually, no, I don't. Dyslexia remember? But luckily, this book is in Greek. Annabeth has been busy with Frank, who has helped with the reading part, as he doesn't have dyslexia, translating as many books as possible. Campers can send in requests for each book they had been dying to read, and soon enough, a small library was built up behind the Athena cabin. The one I am currently reading is called 'The Immortal Tools." Something about this girl called Cassie finding out about this whole other world she was a part of; either way it's something I could relate to.

A girl appears at the door of my cabin, her golden curls falling gracefully around her beautiful face, freckles spattered across her nose, and her eyes, her beautiful eyes. Those stormy grey irises stare into mine. And I know who it is. Annabeth.

"Hey Percy," she called brightly. "I was wondering if you wanted to come say goodbye to Katie and Travis, they're just leaving for the quest now."

"Yeah, sure," I said, jumping down off my bunk. "Are they at the top of the hill?"

To my surprise, Annabeth looks shocked, as if I'd just slapped her across her face. "Um, Percy, what?"

"What? I just asked where they were." I pulled a frown, unsure of what she was asking.

"Percy, how can you let all that get to your head in such a way? Gods, Seaweed Brain, they're just going on a small quest, but every one of them is important! They wouldn't risk their lives if that was the case!" This was just confusing me even more. What had I said wrong?

"Wise girl, I don't know what you're talking about!" I am so confused – even my ADHD brain is having trouble keeping up.

"You know what? Just stay here, you'll maybe do less harm verbally if you do!" And with that, Annabeth storms out of my cabin, the door slamming shut harshly behind her.

-Flashback End-

And it kept on going like that. Every time I would try to talk to someone, they would just get mad and talk to me as if we were leading a completely different conversation. And I lost all my friends, Clarisse, Frank and Hazel first. Surprisingly, it was Nico who stayed with me to the end, repeatedly trying to 'talk me out of' how I was thinking. But eventually, he left too. That was the most painful. We were sitting on Zeus's fist, chatting away. We were chatting about my current 'situation', but no matter what I said, Nico just couldn't hear that 'something was wrong'. It got to the point where I was screaming at him, desperately trying to get my message across. That was my mistake. I think what he heard was something that had hit home. He turned round and yelled at me, telling me I had no right to talk about her like that. He screamed about how he never really had got over his crush on me, how he was selfishly using Will as a distraction. How he still loved me, how he wanted to believe everything I had done wasn't me. But apparently what he had just heard had abolished his hopes. Nico sprinted off back to the Hades cabin, eyes watering. I tried so hard so show him that, after I had realised that he liked me, I had come to terms with my feelings too. I liked Nico, not in a brotherly way. I liked Nico, but it didn't matter now. I liked Nico, but he hates me anyway. That was when I decided to leave.

So I too left to go back to my cabin. I packed a small bag of food, some ambrosia and nectar, my Minotaur horn, and of course, Riptide. After stuffing a spare pair of clothes in as well, I set off, before wheeling around again. I thought that perhaps I could persuade my friends otherwise in writing, so I scribbled a small note in Greek, and laid it on my bunk. And that was when I left.

 **Ata's P.O.V**

It was too easy. Being a daughter of Hecate, manipulating the Mist was simple after some training with my Master. He had picked me, because I was the best out of my siblings, he had said. I was the strongest, and the one who truly saw how things should be. So I gladly accepted his quest; force Percy Jackson out of Camp Half-Blood.

Once I was planted in camp, it was easy to follow Percy almost everywhere; it was like he had his own little fan base. But instead of doing a fantastic show in front of everyone, I decided to wait for him to be alone, with someone who I would have to work hard at. His beloved Annabeth.

I positioned myself just outside the window to his cabin, and used my powers to listen in to what he was doing. When I heard Annabeth say hey, I knew I should start to work my 'magic'.

Concentrating, I shifted the Mist slightly to make Percy seemingly say what I wanted him to. "I'm better than them, no one can live up to what I've done," I had him speak, or something along the lines of that. It was hilarious – Annabeth's reaction was priceless! The look on both of their faces!

The next few weeks were a breeze. Hiding in every shadow, following Percy was one of the easiest tasks I've ever been set! However, that bastard of a demigod, the son of Hades, was trying desperately to hold on to Percy. So I did a little… research about his past.

After 'borrowing' Annabeth's Yankees cap, I snuck after the two during a 'heart to heart' discussion and tormented Nico about his past. It was the most fun I'd had in years! And, as an added bonus, it was the final straw for Percy, who grew so desperate he finally left the camp. My work was done.

 **Percy's P.O.V**

After I left camp, I became bitterer and bitterer. Why had they turned their backs on me so? What had I done to deserve such hatred? But it didn't matter. They didn't deserve me, I thought. I could easily destroy them anyway, wait what? Where had that come from? Anyway, it wasn't like I had risked my life for them all, oh wait, never mind, I had. Several times. Those good for nothing brats. But I could kill them all. Every last one of them. It could be easy, simply take out the stronger ones first, then move on to the younger campers, one by one…

But then the gods would interfere. Ugh, never mind, it's not like I would do it anyway.

It had been a few weeks; I had traveled up and down the country, swimming everywhere as much as possible. But it was getting boring. Almost no monsters approached me, as I was always moving camp, and I was starting to seek them myself, just for entertainment. I needed adventure – this 'free' life just wasn't exciting enough.

However, soon enough, my wish was granted. One day, while I was hunting for food, a dark portal appeared in front of me, and out stepped a glowing figure. Her form was lightly splattered with shining stars, twinkling across her body. Her form so black, so dark, I found it hard to make out any of her features. But when I did, I saw beautiful glittering eyes, swirling with wisdom. Those eyes had seen everything; that much was clear. I knew if this being had come to fight me, I didn't stand a chance. So I did what everyone would do in this situation with someone more important standing before them. I bowed.

"Rise, Perseus. I have no patience for formalities," she spoke with a soothing voice. I rose up, and took a closer look at who was in front of me. Then it clicked.

"You- you're Lord Chaos," I stuttered, earning a small chuckle.

"Yes, I am. And I'm here for a special reason. You have been outcast by camp for no reason, you did nothing, correct?" Chaos asked.

"Yes, yes I was."

"Then I see you have no heart for this life you are currently leading. Perseus – "

"Percy," I cut her off. I didn't care how old she was, no one calls me Perseus without meaning to kill me.

"Percy," she smiled. " Percy, I have come to ask for you to lead my army. I am in need of a second in command, and I feel as though you shall be the perfect candidate for the position."

I gasped. The most powerful being in all of the universe was asking me, a lowly demigod, to join her army, and command it as well? It was too good to be true.

"Lord Chaos, I-I don't know what to say. It would be an honour, but…" a thought popped into my head.

"But what?"

"But the job would include defending this planet as well. And Percy here could never defend his betrayers. They don't deserve that," a new voice sounded. I whirled round to come face to face with yet another figure, this one masculine. This person had the same dark body as Chaos, but it lacked the swirling stars that made up Chaos's character. This person was pitch blackness, swallowing the light in the air surrounding him. And what's more, he made Chaos stiffen. This person had obvious power to match Chaos, possibly even more.

"Order," Chaos introduced her brother, nodding in sarcastic respect.

"It's good to see you again after so long, sister. It's also good to see you have a fine taste in hero, though your argument may be slightly… misplaced," Order nodded towards me. "Percy, I too have asked you to join my army. But I offer more. I offer power, and freedom, something Chaos couldn't provide enough of in comparison. Under his rule, you must follow his exact orders. Follow me, and…" his dark lips curled up into a malicious smile. "… and I will let you do as you please with this planet."

"Brother, you have no right to offer that-"

"Oh, but I do. Could you really stop me, sister?" Order twisted curiously over to look at me again. "So, what do you say, Percy? Who do you choose?"

My emotions were going crazy. Yeah, I knew that the right choice was Chaos; I knew that within that army, I would be at home, with friends, and I would serve for the good in the world – in the universe. But something, something deep down was brewing beneath my spirit. Something primordial, something I had never experienced before. It was a thirst for revenge. I don't know what had awoken that feeling inside of me, but it felt… good. It felt promising. And that was what had persuaded me. I had made my choice.

"Percy you can't honestly be considering this? After all, your fatal flaw-"

"Should not affect me anymore after this." I returned Order's malicious grin. "I choose Order."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ok, so I think I'm gonna change my previous promise of writing in either Percy's or Ata's P.O.V because I feel like the last chapter wasn't as good as it could've been. But I'm lazy so I'm not gonna bother rewriting – maybe once the story is finished, I dunno. So, from now on, it's gonna be 3rd person.**

Percy had been training with Order now for roughly ten years; it was tough and unforgiving, but worth it in Percy's opinion. Because his master had promised him Earth. And boy, can a decade develop a grudge.

He had already come up with a plan for his "friends". First would be Camp Half-Blood. Although it seemed almost ignorant to attack possibly the weakest target first, and not get the harder obstacles out the way, he knew he would take more pleasure in destroying his old home. That anger would then power him to take Camp Jupiter, then Olympus itself. Besides, he knew that if Camp Half-Blood was attacked first, Camp Jupiter would put up more of a fight, and Percy wanted a challenge.

By this point, Percy's power was more than that of a God. He had been granted partial immortality, and as long as he stayed a part of Order's army, that immortality would sustain. Not like he would leave anyway. Order had given him all his wishes. Wings? Black, feathery, retractable wings were now fixed to Percy's back. Power? Percy now had the abilities of all the big three gods, plus extra ones that only Order and Chaos possessed. A massive penthouse at the top of Order's castle with its own pool? Compared to the other things this wish was simple. And although Percy no longer considered himself a son of Poseidon, he still had a strong connection to water; it was his favourite element. So as Percy dived deep back into his pool, his mind cleared, and he focused his sight back to Earth.

Down on Earth, life continued as normal. Two Ares kids raced up the climbing wall at Camp Half-Blood; some Saytrs blew a sweet tune from their pipes on Half-Blood Hill; the Praetors of New Rome, which were still Reyna and Frank, held their weekly senators meeting, no doubt discussing something of almost no importance. Though there was one thing that was out of the blue, and Percy decided to listen in. On Olympus, the Gods were holding a meeting, and every Olympian was involved. After determining the significance of the conversation, he melted into the shadows of the room, and started to eavesdrop.

"-aid that she would be arriving soon," Zeus said.

"But why would she need to talk to us? Have we done anything wrong to deserve such attention?" Athena questioned. Whoever they were talking about seemed more powerful than the Gods – this was someone they feared. Athena, along with a few other Gods of a slightly higher intelligence, shot Hermes a glare.

"Hey! I haven't done anything!"

"That's what you said just before you enchanted my throne to disappear whenever I tried to sit down," Ares grumbled.

"Yeah, but that's not gonna give us trouble from Lady Chaos!" Hermes countered.

"Ah," Percy thought. "No doubt Chaos has heard of my plans for Earth and she is probably meaning to warn the Gods." Percy grinned; he wondered what Chaos had heard of his ideas. Suddenly, a dark flash spread through the pearly-white room, and out stepped the joint most powerful being in the universe. Immediately, all the Gods bowed to her, before she signalled for them to rise.

"Hello, Olympians," Chaos said simply.

"Lady Chaos, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Poseidon questioned innocently.

"Put simply, your son, Poseidon." Gasps filled the room, closely followed by a hum of chat. Chaos glanced around the room, happy with the small amount of chaos she caused (A/N haha, chaos? Get it?)

"Do you wish to know the details?" she announced once she was tired of the chatter. The audience quickly quietened.

"What about Perseus, Mi'Lady?" Athena asked. The atmosphere of the room was very on edge.

"When he left camp ten years ago, he started to live in the wild country, hunting monsters for sport and living a quiet, natural life. I had been watching Perseus for quite a while, and you all were so stupid to let him leave!" Athena flinched at the sound of being called stupid – it was not a word she was used to be directed at herself.

"Anyway, I offered him a spot in my army. It was the least I could do for the abandoned hero." The assembly gasped once more. Chaos's army was almost unheard of on Earth; you'd have to be very special to get in.

"But…"

"But?" Zeus asked, incredulous that there was a but. Percy almost gave away his position by sniggering; this moment would be hilarious. Just wait for their faces!

"But he joined Order." Mass hysteria spread through the group. After discovering that Chaos was coming to talk to them, Athena had made sure everyone was up-to-date on Chaos and Order's stories. And was Order a name they knew well.

" _He joined Order!?_ " Hades cried, unbelieving. Meanwhile, Demeter was trying and failing to calm her brother, who had gone into a fit of tears from learning this information about his son. Percy was trying desperately not to scream with laughter; the all powerful Olympian Gods turned soft at the mention of a name. The sight was hilarious to him, and he had to turn to face the wall in an attempt not to giggle. Unfortunately, a particular god of the shadows noticed this movement.

"Someone's here," Hades announced, turning his attention to the spot where Percy stood. "In the shadows."

This seemed the best time for Percy to make his presence known, he assumed. So before stepping into the light, he unfurled his pitch dark wings and drew the shadows out with him to stay around his feet.

"Hello family," he stared back with his now bright scarlet eyes.

 **A/N IF YOU ARE CONFUSED AS TO WHY I CHANGED THE PERSPECTIVE, YOU DIDN'T READ THE A/N AT THE START OF THE CHAPTER. GO READ THAT.**

 **Anyway, I hope y'all are enjoying the dark!Percy idea I've got going! Just wait 'til he gets to camp… :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N nothing much to say, so follow my Instagram: ! There you can see my updates for cover art and general fandom sketches.**

The gods gasped at Percy's new appearance. His most striking features were obviously his wings and blood red eyes, but his hair had grown out slightly, making it more of a shaggy mop. He wore a simple black t-shirt which was stretched to lightly reveal his muscular upper body. His black jeans were held around his waist be a black leather belt, and were worn down on his knees. The bottom of he legs were in tatters; ripped through to show off his dark trainers. ( **A/N Sneakers if you're American before you get confused** ) Not only this, but his skin had paled visibly since he had last been on Earth. Overall, he seemed to almost represent Nico, in a sick way.

"P-Percy? Percy, Percy why?" his former father stuttered out, leaning forward on his regal throne, unbelieving of what stood before him.

"Why not?" Percy grinned back, displaying his bright white teeth which contrasted drastically with his outfit. They were very slightly more pointed than human, not like a demon, but it was obvious enough to notice. "You all betrayed me, and I've never liked being used by you guys constantly."

"Betrayed? Perseus-" Athena started.

"It's still Percy," he growled.

"Percy. We never saw you before you left, and neither did Camp Jupiter," she continued.

"LIES!" Percy screamed, making the room shake and it's inhabitants shiver. "You exiled me for nothing! I was simply too much of a threat to you, Zeus's words exactly."

"Percy, we never called you here, you left camp of your own accord," Poseidon whimpered, pathetically in Percy's opinion. Percy snarled back at the Gods, unbelieving. His magnificent wings shifted gently upwards to make their wearer seem even more intimidating, if that was even possible, and his bright eyes glowed with power.

"The reason I left was because I. Was. BETRAYED!" Percy screamed at the top of his lungs. "I WOULD NOT WISH THE DEATH OF SO MANY IF THEY DID NOT DESERVE IT!" Power radiated from the fallen demigod, sending splits and cracks through the nearby marble.

"Perseus," Hades spoke firmly. "We did not banish you. You left of your own accord, and recently we have found that the reason you left was because of a child of Hecate manipulating the mist to make it seem like you were saying and doing things you weren't. Due to this simple mistake, you would likely be allowed back into camp to continue to train and to be with your friends." Silence filled the room, only the faint sound of Percy's heavy breathing slicing through it. Slowly, the Hero of Olympus turned to lock eyes with the god of the Underworld, and snarled.

"I shall not believe any of you. Good luck with this war." Percy's wings batted down, pushing him up into the air. A dark aura slowly seeped out from around him, and his body grew darker and darker, until finally it was only his blood red eyes glaring out from the dark mist.

"You're gonna need it." And with that, his eyes blinked out and the blackness disappeared.

 **A/N ok yeah I know this is really short, but I want to do the next chapter all as one, rather than put half of it in this one and the other half in another. But yeah, hope you're enjoying it, follow my Instagram, and I'll see y'all later peeps.**


	4. Chapter 4

The swirling black mist torpedoed back off earth, back through the galaxies that surrounded it, and zoomed back to Order's planet. Percy gasped as the water that encased him filled his lungs once again, and his beady red eyes shot open. He paddled leisurely back up to the surface of his pool, and shook his shaggy black mane of hair dry above the water. Manipulating the liquid to bend at his will, he lifted himself out of the water and back onto poolside. Percy dried himself magically as he bent down to grab his glass by the pool, and downed the remaining nectar. No wonder the gods drank it so much – if he hadn't had the risk of burning up it would have been all that Percy would've drank while he was still mortal.

He set the glass down on his dresser table as he passed it, gazing round his bedroom. The furniture was mostly made of stained black oak wood, and his dresser stood beside the door leading to the pool, which was in the corner of the room. It had a large mirror resting on it, along with several mundane things like deodorant, a hair brush and a half empty tissue box. Even a god-like creature has got to stay hygienic. His large wardrobe sat beside the dresser, filled with dark clothing and small trinkets to remind him of home. Although he hated the people that walked it, Percy still missed Earth; it reminded him of normality, even when his life had always been far from it. The wardrobe bridged the gap between the dresser and the adjacent wall, which was filled with a huge window that opened to the galaxy beyond. It was a stunning view to wake up to every day.

Along the wall opposing his wardrobe and dresser was a towering bookcase (all written in Greek of course, with black spines purely for aesthetic), a comfortable king sized bed with black sheets, and a white desk with a black office chair. The chair bordered another door way on the opposite side of the room to the one that lead to the pool; this one lead to his bathroom. The walls were all clean white, and slightly plastic-looking. Adjacent to the bathroom door was a large black oak one which matched the overall décor. This lead to the corridor outside and inherently the rest of the castle that belonged to Order.

Percy swept his hair backwards and quickly bowed over the mirror to check his reflection. He needed to make sure he looked respectable if he were going to see Order. Once he was happy with his appearance, Percy walked over to his bedroom door, flung it open, and stepped out into the wide corridor. He finally got a chance to stretch his wings in the space, and he fluttered a little before flying off down the hall.

Percy found Order where he expected him to be; on his grand throne. Dark flames cackled around the base of it, and the onyx that the throne was made of reflected them around the room. Black pillars lined the edges of the place, but other than that and a few corridors leading off from the room, it was vastly bare, except from its inhabitant. Order sat regally, surrounded by hologram-like images that whirled as he inspected them. Percy's master was doing his daily groom of the galaxy, which was mostly how he had managed to be on Earth on time that fateful day.

Without looking up, Order spoke. "What have you come to ask me Perseus?" Since joining the army, Percy had become used to Order calling him by his full name; it wasn't his place to correct him. Percy took a knee before answering.

"Chaos has interfered, my Lord. I have just witnessed her meeting with the Olympians." Percy grinned evilly. "She told them about me, and I decided to make myself known."

Almost casually, Order said, "ah yes, I did find your conscious down on Earth. Do you think you'll be scheduling your attack soon?"

"I think I probably will. Although it would be fun to watch them try to prepare, I will take more enjoyment in approaching while their guard is still somewhat down."

Finally, Order looked up from his work and brushed the images aside. After a few long seconds of speculation at the fallen hero, the powerful being curled his lips up into a grin.

"Very well Perseus. But do promise me one thing." Order lent forward in his chair. "Have fun."

After returning to his room, Percy began to prepare. He trained a little (not that he needed it) on his target practice by vaporising shampoo bottles that he lined up at one end of his pool. But he mostly used that as a distraction; on the inside, Percy was planning.

First, he would make sure of a grand entrance. Make an impression. Then he would let the campers gather, let them realise who he was, and make damn sure he had a little talk with his betrayers. He wasn't heartless. He knew that the younger campers didn't have any hand in his betrayal; he would round them up, but let them live. Only after, however, stripping them of any godly powers. After he was done, "demigod" would not be heard on Earth any longer.

However, once the smaller ones were taken care of, Percy would corner his old friends. There was an order to the punishments; Clarisse, then Frank and Hazel if they were at the Greek camp, then Katie and Travis and Connor and it would continue like this. Until he got to Annabeth and Nico; the two who stuck with him the longest.

They could choose; they would get a choice. But they will die. They could have stopped Zeus. Could have stopped him from banishing him. But all he got were excuses, and even when Percy went down to Earth recently, Hades hit him with the same ones; it wasn't Zeus would made me go, it was my choice. Lies.

But they would realise their mistakes. After camp, he was moving to New Rome, then Olympus. This would be fun.

But in the meantime, his focus was on Camp Half-Blood. So once Percy had finalised his plans, he unfolded his wings and teleported into the Earth's atmosphere. He barrelled down to the ground, a million miles an hour. His body took alight, but it merely tickled him. He curled his velvety wings around him to brace for impact, and positioned his landing spot – half-blood hill. Still burning, he saw campers below noticing his arrival. People were streaming out of buildings to see whatever this was. With just 100 metres to go, Percy shut out the world. Thump! He hit the ground. The crater he had made rippled outwards with the fire he had accumulated, and he unfurled his feathers to show him with one knee and it's opposite fist on the ground. Percy glanced around at the demigods that now lined the crater, and fixed stares with one particular blonde one.

"Nice to see you again, Wise Girl," he said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"P-Percy?" Annabeth choked out. It was strangled; pained. Her hand shook as she raised it to her cheek to catch an escaped tear. Percy stood upright, and glanced once more around the circle before letting his eyes rest on Annabeth again.

"The one and only!" Percy grinned, spreading his arms wide. "Missed me?"

"Oh god, Percy, have I missed you? I've missed you with every fibre of my being, grieved a loss that was my fault, that I could have prevented-" Annabeth gasped between sobs. The sight of her old boyfriend rested heavy on her heart.

"Ah, stop," Percy cruelly interrupted. The whole circle looked confused at that. "You can't truly believe I would fall for this, would you?" Annabeth's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Wha-what?"

"You banished me yourself. Voted against me. Said it was for my own good. Turned your back on me for… for…" Suddenly Percy found himself missing something. He was banished for… for what? What was it? A sin? No, that wasn't it. It was… power. He was too powerful. That was it, wasn't it? No matter how hard Percy tried to convince himself that was what happened, something was pushing at the back of his mind, telling him that this wasn't right.

Just in time, it seemed, another figure approached Annabeth's side. Percy's eyes slid to meet his.

"Nico," He growled as a greeting. Nico nodded his head back in response.

"Percy, we've heard your story. The Gods have visited, they've explained. Whatever you believe to be the truth, it's no-" Annabeth persisted.

"Shut up!" Percy screamed, his demeanour suddenly turning sour. He started to march up to the two demigods, the crowd around them backing up. Annabeth took a few steps backwards, but Nico held his ground.

"Percy." Nico spoke with absolute conviction. "Percy explain to me what happened when you left." Percy twisted his head, squinting slightly at the son of Hades. He had grown in the past years, but so had Percy with his power.

"Taken to Olympus, all of us. Zeus convicted me of having too much power. A vote to banish me because of said fact turned in his favour. Everyone, every god, every god-damn demigod present voted against me. Because I existed." But what happened after that? Where did Percy go? He roamed the countryside, or did Order find him then and there? Why was his memory so hazy around that time? Suddenly a great surge of anger burst through the fallen hero, and his hands lit with black flames. They crackled outwards, warning Nico, who finally did take a step backwards.

"Now I will burn this camp down, just for existing."

With a dark laugh, Percy let the flames sweep over his body, leaving dark, onyx armour in its place. Shouts were heard a cross the camp, demigods scrambling for weapons and armour, taking positions to fight and defend their home.

"Ready?" Percy flew up into the air, a dark sword growing in his right hand. "Get set." The flames finished spreading as they created a helmet over their master's head. "Go!"

The flames shot out from his hands, quickly enveloping one of the nearest cabins and the archery range. Cracks in the ground shook open, and creatures as grotesque as a demigod could imagine leapt from them. Immediately, campers were locked in battle with the monsters, and Percy smiled psychotically as he saw scarlet blood spray from below.

A shout caught his attention, and the fallen hero twisted to see a group of his old friends challenging him. Before swooping down, Percy added more monsters, and let his flames envelop another two cabins. His dark trainers hit the ground in front of the group: Jason, Piper, Clarisse, Annabeth and of course Nico. He wouldn't hurt them at all. Wait what was going on? The camp was in flames, who caused this? Stop. "I did," Percy growled so only he could hear, in a voice he could almost not recognise as his own.

"Percy, we don't want to fight, we want to help you." Piper spoke smoothly, winding in her charmspeak.

"Stop with the sweet talk, Princess." Percy barked back. Then in a softer voice: "I don't want to hurt you either. I don't understand what's happening." Then, another switch to a deeper, tougher tone: "I'm going to kill every single one of you. Painfully and slowly." Something was happening in the ex-hero. His personality was pushing against something else. Something foreign, different. Something that didn't belong. And the good part of him couldn't tell which side was winning.

Meanwhile, his friends were either looking on in concern, or had joined the fight around them. "Percy!" Nico called after finishing off what looked almost similar to a hellhound. He ran back to the group and gripped Percy's outstretched hands, locking eyes with him. "I can tell there's conflict in you. Fight, Percy. Everyone's lives depend on it." Percy's face kept flashing different emotions as his insides fought. "I'm so sorry, Nico." He spluttered out. "It's hi-him. Order. This was his plan all along." Nico looked almost expectantly at his crush. "I remember. And more. The Hecate child. She manipulated me. And then…"

"Stop." Nico places his hand on Percy's cheek. "Call them off, we can manage this later." The fallen hero looked sadly into Nico's eyes, then turned and whistled loudly. Immediately, the bloodshed stopped. Every creature bounded, ran, and slid back into the cracks in the ground, before they sealed behind them.

"I worked so hard on you, Perseus. You were the perfect subject; strong, powerful, loved." All eyes looked over in fear to the owner of the voice, all except for Percy's. He couldn't look at the beast before him, the puppeteer of all this pain he had endured and provided. Order stalked over to his experiment, and looked over his slouching figure. "I had such high hopes. But, that blasted loyalty got in the way." Finally, Percy met the eyes of his former master. Red stared defiantly into black.

And that was when the screams started.


	6. Chapter 6

If you asked the younger campers what they thought of the famed hero of Olympus, they would described tales of defiance, loyalty, bravery. One thing they would not describe was what most of them now saw before them: blood and bodies, created by that one hero. And said hero writhing in pain at the feet of one of the most powerful beings of the universe, screaming bloody murder. But that was the reality they faced; being a demigod very rarely came without surprises.

"Percy!" his closest friends screamed. Nico lunges forward to cradle Percy.

"A failed experiment does not have a right to continue to live. He must perish, for mistakes are not meant to exist – only perfection and order." The dark being before them chanted. "I suppose, for now, Earth can still revel in chaos, but I still claim Perseus Jackson, Saviour of Olympus, fallen hero, as my own."

"You can't do this!" Nico choked through sobs. Everyone else stood awestruck, unwilling to approach. Nico ran his hand through Percy's dark locks, brushing aside some of the sweat as he continued to thrash. "You can't do this…"

Slowly, Percy's wings fell around him, wilting into grey dust being blown away by the passing breeze. He screams subsided as Order grinned down at him. Armour faded, like little more than an illusion. And the hero of Olympus's eyes opened for the last time; blue like the ocean this time. Not red.

"Goodbye. Perhaps I will return in a few millennia, once another suitable hero arises." And with that, Order was swallowed by his own darkness.

"Nico?" A whisper escaped Percy's lips as salty tears fell from the face above him.

"I'm here. Always here, Percy. I never left." Nico coughed out.

"Neeks… my note…" his voice started to fade with his breaths.

"I got it, Perce," Nico weakly smiled. "I have to say, that was the most dramatic way of declaring your love."

That earned a small smile. "You know me… dramatic as always…"

"Yeah."

For a few last moments, the two stared into each other's eyes. Something that could've been, that could've lasted, stood between them. And it was shared in the last few moments of a life; soft lips pressed against cold ones.

"I'm so sorry Perce."

So now, if you asked younger campers, they would describe the same thing as everyone else. They would describe tales of pain, torture, love. But not the brave stories explained before. They had witnessed the hero of Olympus in flesh; and that was what they remembered. Very few grieved the boy from before, but those who did didn't visit those memories as much as one demigod. The demigod whose heart was broken by unfortunate choices in unfortunate circumstances.

Nico DiAngelo grieved the most.

 **Hey sorry this was super short but I kinda wanna start a new fanfic so do you wanna see an Avengers reader insert or a BTS reader insert?if I don't get replies I'll do the avengers one.**


End file.
